mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Cobra
|predators = All animals above it |previous = , , , , and / |next = / / / / / / |equivalent = / / / |realeased = Sep 23 |tier = 9 }} UPGRADED to Cobra! Hold W to Spit venom, and poison animals with your bite! The Cobra (formerly known as the Black Cobra) used to be equivalent to the Rhino, Shark and Wolverine. However, after the new update, it is equivalent to the Bear, Swordfish, Pelican, and Walrus. It was then demoed to the equivalent of the Gorilla, Pufferfish, Snow Leopard, Hyena, and Macaw When its ability is activated, the text will read "HISSSS!" and 2 venom balls (4 on Mud) will be spat from the Cobra's mouth. This poison slows down the victim by 10% and drains health until it wears off. On the occasion where another animal tries to bite an infected animal, they too will be poisoned with similar effects. If an animal bites the cobra, it will be poisoned unless it's a Giant Spider or a Boa Constrictor. Technical *The Cobra: **Upgrades from Cheetah, Giraffe, Stingray, Snowy Owl, Wolf, and Warthog at 28.5K XP. **Upgrades to Bear, Walrus, Tiger, Swordfish, Rattlesnake, Gobi Bear and Pelican at 54K XP. **Hold W to Spit Venom. (Or right click) **Can hide in small hiding holes. Appearance The Cobra is a coil of dark gray and light gray stripes. Its tail is large and a forked tongue protrudes from its mouth, with two deadly fangs curving alongside it. Unlike many animals in Mope.io, the Cobra is one of the most complex, with patterns and the ever-recognizable coils. There is soon to be a reskin, and it will not have as many coils. Strategy Use your venom to slow down prey and ward off predators. Eat your prey before the venom wears off, and make sure that they can't eat because that makes the venom wear off faster. After the venom wears off be careful, because your prey will be able to use its special move now. When threatened by a predator, poison it, and then run away. If there are several predators teaming, try to hit them with both your venom balls. It will ward off at least two of them, so your threat will be less. With poison at your aid, you are master of trolling. Find a Dragon (or better, a Black Dragon!) with really low health, then poison it, and all the meat goes to you, so that will get you to Elephant. Remember to ALWAYS aim carefully, because if you miss it's a waste of venom. Then you'll be left with no defenses against predators. Also, the best areas to survive is at the bottom of the land region or the land area right below the Arctic. Never go to the Ocean, you'll be eaten within seconds! Watch out for Eagles, as they can pick you up, and eat you in a matter of seconds, despite the nerfs. If you see an Eagle, run away immediately to avoid becoming a meal. To avoid them targeting you, hang around Gorillas which are easier targets for them. Gallery Cobra.png|The Cobra Screen Shot 2017-10-04 at 9.47.20 AM.png|Cobra Killing an Elephant Cobra eating mushroombush.png|Cobra Eating |link=mope.io Czeczty Aiming.png|The Cobra about to aim|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Cobra Christmas Czeczty.png|The Cobra with Winter Skins Enabled|link=http://mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/Cobra Pl.PNG|A Cobra poisoning an Eagle Cobra.PNG Cobra2.PNG|HISSS! Trivia * It, the Boa Constrictor, and the Giant Spider are the first and only poison animals. * It is the second animal to be renamed, the first was The Yeti!. * It was originally supposed to go on hills, but this was not seen in the final version. * The poison used to last twice as long. * In the May 13 update, Cobras where moved to tier 10. * Also in the May 13 update, when poisoned by a Cobra, you can still use your Special Ability. * The best Cobra players ever are Bandito (14k subs), and La Flame (204k subs). Some honorable mentions are: Fortish (63k Subs) and Lord Burrito. (187 subs) * The original name was "Black Cobra" Category:Animals Category:Land Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Mope.io Category:Swimmers Category:Snake Species